Hunger
by amygerrard
Summary: Elijah trained Elena on Originals' blood, and now she hungers for him more than humans. Set sometime after 3x22.


**AN: Ok, this was written from the prompt in the summary and it was by modbelle over on LJ! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Vampire Diaries'.**

* * *

Elena's hands found a nearby tree as she slowed to a stop in the cover of the thick underbrush. Her skin scraped along the rough bark as she anchored herself to the spot, her brown eyes searching the mansion in front of her. Noticing no movement from the outside, she closed her eyes and honed her hearing out into the surrounding area. She ignored the chirping of the nearby birds, the rustling of the trees in the breeze and the snaps of branches underneath the paws of the forest's inhabitants and focused on the large, white building in front of her. After a few seconds, her ears picked up on the distinguishable sound of feet pacing on a carpet. She was grateful for her vampire abilities because from that quiet sound, she could make out the familiar gait of the person within. _Elijah_. Just who she wanted – no, _needed _- to see.

She couldn't describe the burning desire that encompassed her body every time she thought of the eldest Original. At first, she had thought that the connection she felt between them was because he had helped her adjust to her new life as a vampire. But, that was soon proved as a moot point; Caroline had helped her just as much and yet, she felt exactly the same towards the bubbly blonde. In the end, she supposed she felt drawn to him because of the _way _he had helped her after her transition.

* * *

_Elena was losing control. She thought that she could handle it but she had been lulled into a false sense of security by Caroline's praise. She knew she shouldn't have thrown herself off into the deep end. But here she was, sitting by herself at an empty table in the packed full Mystic Grill. She was holding onto her control by her fingertips, her teeth gritting together with exertion as she tightened her grip on the empty glass in front of her to the point were a small fracture formed in the crystal. She released the glass quickly, her eyes darting around the restaurant warily to make sure that no one had heard the crack of the glass. She breathed a silent sigh of relief when she didn't feel anyone's gaze on her. She was wrong though, someone was looking at her._

_Her doe eyes penetrated the oak table as she tried to ignore the thumping of each heart in the room. The beats soon blended together into one solitary rhythm that flooded her mind and overtook her body. Her fingers drummed out the rhythm subconsciously as she attempted to control her breathing in the hopes that it would keep her vampire visage from appearing. The techniques that Caroline had taught her weeks previously had helped. But that was then. She had been able to control her vampire tendencies around Jeremy and Matt and even the pizza delivery boy on occasion but not now. Now, her brain was attempting to figure out the weakest prey in the room. That's all these people were to her now; prey and food._

_The man in the corner, slumped against the wall would be an easy target. He was drunk, she could tell by the quickened beat of his heart and the slight dilation of his eyes. He would be an easy mark, no compulsion would be needed; a few whispered compliments, some illicit touches and an invitation for a bit more fun in the alley behind the Mystic Grill and he would be hers. She felt her leg muscles tightening with the need to get up and carry out her plan but she stopped herself. She had bagged blood at home and although fresh from the source would taste better, _his _would not. Blood tainted by alcohol was not something she wanted to consume; she had heard from Damon that it tasted even worse than animal blood._

_Elena felt the grip she had on her control slipping and, not wanting it to turn into a bloodbath, she wrenched herself from her chair. Her legs moved quickly as she stumbled through the crowd of people, desperately trying to ignore the warmth of their bodies, the pounding of their hearts and the sound of their blood rushing through their veins. She crashed through the emergency exit beside the bar, ignoring the disgruntled sounds from the barman as he shut the door tightly behind her. _

_She gasped in the cold night air, trying to soothe her burning throat and clear her head. Her body longed to go back in there, pull the barman out into the alley and sink her fangs into his throat. She could drain him dry in seconds, the warm blood running down her throat easily as her hunger was satiated. She fell against the damp brick wall, sliding down it until she felt the cold ground beneath her bottom. Her head fell into her hands as she tried to calm herself down, getting worked up over what had almost happened would make it an actuality._

_The soft touch of a hand on her shoulder tore her from her reverie as she sprung up from the ground in a millisecond. Her muscles tensed as she prepared for an attack, her fangs sprouting from her gums as a hiss from deep within the recesses of her throat sounded. Her eyes glowed a feral red as thick, black veins threaded themselves down her olive skin. Her body moved quickly, trapping her opponent against the cold wall as her forearm clamped against his neck and she stole the air from his throat._

_Before she knew it, their positions were reversed. Her back scraped against the uneven bricks as a masculine body pressed tightly against her, lifting her from the ground so that she was totally dependent on his weight and thereby removing all chances of her escape. She struggled in his hold but he was stronger and soon, she realised that she was no match for him. Her face scrunched up as she readied herself for the pain that she was sure to feel when he began his attack. She flinched as she felt the air around her face change, signalling he was close to her skin but her body froze as a feather light caress trailed down the length of her cheek._

_"Elena?"_

_The soft whisper penetrated through the silence of the bleak alley but it comforted her. She knew that voice; the deep, husky baritone could only belong to one person._

_"Elijah," she sighed, her doe eyes flickering open as they connected with his brown ones. He lowered her to the ground and released her slowly as she became in control of her body again. She straightened against the wall even as her body leaned subconsciously towards his. "What are you doing here?"_

_"I saw you in there," he tipped his head towards the Grill. "You weren't handling it well."_

_She nodded her head in agreement, "I thought I could. I thought I was in control of my hunger but I'm not. I'm not even close to being strong enough to handle that kind of situation again."_

_Elijah stared at her softly, noting the forlorn expression on her face and the utter defeat in her eyes. "I could help you." _

_The words flew from his lips without conscious thought and he found himself freezing on the spot at his suggestion. Despite all of his years as a vampire, he had never actually taught control to any other members of his species. He had learnt control easily when he had turned; his heightened nobility had meant that he had not wished to hurt the humans he fed from. The snatch, eat, erase routine that many vampires based their lives on had been created and perfected by him. Of course, there had been times when his anger had gotten the best of him and he had lashed out but he remembered the lives he had taken and he carried them with him for eternity. His eyes found the young vampire in front of him once more as he noticed the already lighter colour of her brown iris' and the small smile that quirked her lips upwards._

_"Will you?" she asked eagerly, hope rising in her body at the thought of an Original teaching her how to be a vampire. If anyone would know of the trials and tribulations that a vampire might face, it would be Elijah._

_"Of course. Firstly, you're going to need to feed more regularly."_

_Elena frowned, "Caroline told me I need to resist my hunger in order to control it."_

_The Original rolled his eyes; she was already questioning his methods even though he had many more lifetimes of experience than her little blonde friend. "That may well work for Caroline but _you _are only a few weeks old. You need that regular sustenance to keep your control in check. If you abstain, then being around humans will be very difficult but when you drink blood more regularly then you will be full. You'll learn to be around humans and, as you gradually leave longer between your feedings, then your ability to resist human blood will increase."_

_"But people will notice if that amount of blood bags disappear from the hospital and I don't think I can handle feeding straight from the source," Elena said regretfully. She desperately wanted that kind of control, the ability to drink from humans with the knowledge that she would be able to stop whenever she wanted._

_"Yes, that may be a problem," he acquiesced, his eyes widening as an idea struck him. "Drink from me."_

_"W-what?" she stammered, her jaw hanging open as she stared blankly at him._

_Elijah smirked at her; she looked adorable when she was baffled. "You won't need blood as often. My blood is pure and will provide you with much more strength and sustenance than you can get from the human variety."_

_"Why would you do this for me?" She shook her head in confusion as she stared at him earnestly. He confounded her. He had offered her help time and time again and, although she knew that he had broken her trust before, she couldn't deny his honour and nobility. It drew her in like a moth to a flame and she couldn't deny the trustworthy look in his brown eyes now. He wanted to help her, she just didn't understand why._

_"My family have taken your blood on more than one occasion," he took a deep breath, remembering all of the horrible things she had had to endure at the hands of his family. Even her new species status was because of his reckless sister. Although his sister had provided the trigger, it was her misplaced faith in him that had led to her downfall. And so, he had looked out for her in her newly turned state. She didn't know, no one knew. He would pace around her house at night, narrowly avoiding the Salvatore brothers when they too decided to check on Elena. It had been easy to watch her, even with her ever present set of supernatural bodyguards on hand, because his stealth had severely overpowered their heightened senses. He had gone unnoticed during the past few weeks, hiding in the shadows but when he had seen her stumble from the crowded establishment tonight, he knew he would have to venture out into the light._

_"I know," she murmured softly._

_"And, I feel it is only right that I return the sentiment." Without further ado, his deft fingers made quick work of the first three buttons on his maroon shirt until the soft skin of his throat was totally exposed._

_"Elijah..." she trailed off as her eyes focused on the pulse that caused the thin membrane of skin at the base of his throat to vibrate. Her tongue darted out to lick at her dry lips and she stepped forward subconsciously as her hands found his blazer. "Are you sure?"_

_"Yes," he purred, his arm circling around her back as he held her small body tightly against his chest. _

_He sucked in a sharp breath as her tongue flicked against the delicate skin of his neck. She reared back suddenly, her pearly white fangs glistening in the moonlight before she fell forward and punctured his throat. He moaned at the pleasure/pain of her bite and found his other hand threading through her chocolate brown tresses as he anchored her to his neck. She suckled on his blood greedily but he didn't care; he wouldn't mind if she drained him dry, as long as her lips stayed attached to his throat._

_She wriggled in his arms as she desperately tried to move closer to his warmth and his blood. He tasted delicious. Better than the bagged blood she had been consuming since she had turned. His blood made her feel euphoric; her muscles were stronger, her senses heightened and she found her body reacting to it as if it was an aphrodisiac. She rolled her hips against his as she nibbled on his neck, eliciting a low groan from him that caused vibrations in his throat against her lips. She forgot about everything but him; his strong arms wrapped around her body, his warm blood flowing down her throat and his arousal nudging against her core as she arched into his embrace._

_"Wow!" she gasped, pulling away from his throat as she sucked the cold, night air into her lungs._

_"Yeah," Elijah sighed, his eyes connecting with hers as they simply stared at each other. Her brown orbs were dazed and she looked at him like he was her whole world. He just wished it was real. He knew his blood would taste amazing to her but he wished the reactions he had evoked in her body weren't just because he had satiated her hunger._

_"Thank you," she whispered. Before she could think better of it, she leaned in and placed a soft kiss to his cheek. She felt him freeze underneath her lips and quickly detached herself from his hold. "I should go."_

_Elijah opened his mouth to reply but she used her vampire speed to leave the alley before he could. "You're welcome," he murmured into the emptiness of the alley._

* * *

After that fateful night, Elena had found it impossible to stay away from him. Elijah had been right, by feeding on him she had learned to control herself around humans but she hadn't expected to feel a new hunger. His blood was more potent then anything she had ever tasted before and she found herself yearning for it. He had fed her for two months until finally, last week, he had suggested they stop.

She had agreed, after all he was the teacher, but she had been disheartened. She felt that they had formed a relationship, of what type she was uncertain. All she knew was that she needed him and not just for his blood. That was why she had come to see him today, simply because she needed to.

Elena slid out from her hiding place behind the large Chestnut tree as she made her way across the gravel driveway. Her Converse slid over the stones easily as they crunched beneath her soles. She reached for the brass doorknob, turning it quickly as she stepped into the large entryway. There was no point in knocking and waiting for him to allow her to enter; he would have already heard her progression across the driveway. She followed the sounds of his movements throughout the house until she reached an ajar door. She pushed it open warily and poked her head through the gap.

Elijah stood at the window, silently looking out on the great expanse of forest that surrounded his home. She watched as the muscles in his back tightened at her presence and, for some reason unknown to her, she found that she wanted to take him in her arms and soothe his body with her own. She quickly shook her head, frowning at her own thoughts.

"Hi," she murmured, stepping fully into his room as she looked down at her own feet. Her eyes only rose from the floor when she was greeted with silence but she gasped as her eyes immediately connected with his. He stared at her imploringly but she simply tilted her head in confusion.

"Hello, Elena," he finally greeted. She shivered at the sound of her name on his lips. _When had that begun to happen? _she wondered. She offered him a small smile but he turned his back on her and looked out of the window once more. Her eyes scanned over his room but her brow furrowed when she realised it was almost empty except for the few pieces of customary furniture. She eyed the ruffled black bed sheets until her gaze landed on the three brown bags that lay neatly on the floor.

"You're leaving."

Even though she posed it as a statement, he answered her as if it had been a question. "Yes."

"Why?"

His jaw clenched, he could just imagine what she looked like right now; her doe eyes widened in confusion, her pink lips formed in a subtle pout and a small 'v' furrowed between her perfectly arched eyebrows. "I'm no longer needed here."

_I need you_, she screamed internally. "Oh."

He closed his eyes painfully at her sigh of acceptance. "If that's all," he cleared his throat, "then I should be going." He turned around and gestured towards the door in farewell as he moved to pick up his bags.

Elena shook her head from side to side as he held the bags in one of his hands and made to move towards the door. "No."

"No?"

"I don't want you to go," she murmured softly, pushing her hands against his chest to stop him from side-stepping around her. Her fingers tightened around his pectoral muscles to hold him in place as he avoided her eyes. "Please, Elijah, don't go."

He laughed drily, "and, why should I stay? There's nothing left for me here."

"Yes, there is," she countered, gripping onto his neck so he had to look at her. She knew he could wrench himself from her hold but, she had a feeling he wouldn't in fear that he would hurt her with his strength. "You have... _me_."

Elijah smiled sadly, dropping his bags beside him and moving so that his hands wrapped around hers. "I don't have you, though, do I?" She bit her lip as tears stung her eyes and her breaths became shallow. He nodded his head ruefully, pulling her hands from his neck and bending down to pick up his bags once more as he walked past her, grazing her shoulder with his arm softly.

Her mind rushed with all of the reasons why he could be leaving but one thought stood clear; she _couldn't_ let him leave. She grabbed his shoulder, turning him around to face her and joined her lips to his. Elijah dropped his bags to the ground unceremoniously as he wrapped his arms around her small waist and pulled her tightly against his chest. His hands roamed her back as he returned her kiss with full force until she moaned in pleasure. As she gasped against his lips, his tongue swept into her mouth and tangled with hers. He had waited too long for a moment like this and he was going to embrace it with everything he had. He knew that at any moment she would realise what she was doing and who she was kissing and the fantasy he had dreamed about for so long would be over.

But all too soon, he found that it was him who broke the kiss. He couldn't do it, not when he knew that she didn't feel the same way. At some point during their lessons together, he realised that he had fallen in love with her. Not because she reminded him of Tatia or Katerina but purely because she was _Elena_. She was what he had always wanted in a wife when he had been human. It was only too bad that the Salvatore brothers had also taken to the young vampire.

Elijah rested his forehead against hers as they both breathed harshly, inhaling the oxygen that they no longer needed. "I knew I should have never fed you my blood."

"What?" she frowned.

"It can be addictive," he murmured, twirling a lock of her hair behind her ear. "I know you hunger for it."

"No," she shook her head, grabbing onto the lapels of his jacket as she pushed the length of her body against his. Suddenly, everything became clear to her. The connection she felt with Elijah was much stronger than she had first thought. She wanted him. She needed him. She _had_ to have him. "It's just you."

"Really?" he questioned breathlessly, hope rising in his chest.  
She smiled softly. "Yes," she promised, joining their lips together once more. It was true, he had trained her on Originals' blood, and now she hungered for him more than humans. But it was more than that, it wasn't his blood she hungered for, it was _him_.

* * *

_If you liked, loved or hated, please review! Any constructive criticism is welcome as I'm not normally an Elejah writer! Amy xo_

_Twitter _amygerrard_


End file.
